Lembranças de William Dobby
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Tudo sobre o misterioso passado de Dobby, o elfo livre...


**Lembranças de William Dobby**

_Por Rebeca_

**One-shot**

Deitado no meu quarto, eu fitava o teto, lembrando do meu passado nostálgico em Hogwarts, onde acontecera meus melhores momentos, desde os mais tristes aos mais felizes. A penseira que havia comprado há pouco tempo brilhava na minha frente, convidando-me a mergulhar novamente em algumas lembranças. Eu estava tentado, mas deveria me segurar, afinal só estou aguardando Ginevra terminar de arrumar as crianças para irmos a casa de Ronald. Hermione havia preparado um jantar de natal para todos nós, a fim de reunir os amigos e alguns agregados.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até meu armário de lembranças, conferir se todas se encontravam lá, organizadas de acordo com o tempo. Ao abrir a primeira porta, bati meus olhos em um pequeno frasco que ainda não abrira, uma lembrança em especial ali dormia. Era o passado de Dobby, o qual eu havia encontrado em seu pequeno e velho quartinho de Hogwarts. Não sei o porquê, mas simplesmente nunca reuni coragem o suficiente para ver essa lembrança.

Dobby ainda me faz muita falta e sua morte foi uma das quais me marcaram muito, afinal, ele morreu em meus braços. Um elfo livro, ao menos ele se foi como um elfo livre, o maior sonho dele. Eu fitava o frasco, a lembrança dançando dentro do mesmo, chamando-me para vê-la. Peguei o vidro, meu coração batendo em um ritmo totalmente acelerado. Será que eu teria coragem? Acho que Ginny ainda vai demorar ainda com as crianças. É somente uma lembrança, que mal tem?

Me encaminhei até a penseira, minha mão tremendo em demasia, fazendo o frasco balançar no mesmo ritmo. Ora, vamos Harry, você enfrentou Voldemort, não é possível que não vai ter coragem para ver uma lembrança, uma simples e curiosa lembrança do passado de Dobby, a qual lhe foi deixada em testamento. É, esqueci de mencionar esse detalhe. Dobby deixou a mim as meias que eu o havia presenteado no meu segundo ano de Hogwarts junto com esse frasco, deixou a Hermione os gorros que ele recolheu na época que o F.A.L.E estava dominando a mente de minha amiga, e para o Ronald, bem, ele deixou apenas uma escova de dentes, não sei qual o sentido dela, mas deixemos esse detalhe de lado.

Reunindo um pouco de coragem dentro de mim, mesclando com minha curiosidade imensa que se apossou nesse exato momento de meu corpo, eu abri o frasco, jogando o liquido brilhante dentro da penseira. Sem pensar muito para evitar de me arrepender depois, praticamente me lancei dentro da penseira, permitindo-me mergulhar na lembrança mais especial de Dobby.

Me encontrava em uma casa, muito escura e que continha um odor esquisito. Um choro se fazia presente, mas não era de uma criança comum, era de um elfo doméstico. Sem enxergar direito, devido a grande escuridão, eu corri em direção ao choro, buscando saber de quem era. Abri a porta de um quarto sem gentileza alguma. Um pouco de educação faz bem Harry, a voz de Ginny veio a minha mente. Minha esposa era um doce de pessoa, principalmente quando se trata de me ensinar boas maneiras, aquela ruivinha.

Assim que adentrei no quarto, a pouca luz que ali existia, que provinha de uma pequena vela acesa, vi dois elfos domésticos, um deles era bastante pequeno e chorava muito. O outro parecia que tentava acalmá-lo, ninando-o e cantando um acalanto bonito que deixou meu coração tão leve... Será que eram mãe e filho? Será que era a mãe de Dobby e... É isso mesmo, aquele era o Dobby e sua mãe.

_ Vamos meu filho, não há motivos para chorar. Marie não gosta de ver seu filho chorar. – disse a mãe de Dobby, a voz serena e doce. Eu observava aquela cena de perto e inexplicavelmente me fazia chorar. Sinto tanta falta de Dobby.

_ Mas Dobby foi machucado, patrão ser muito mau com Dobby. Dobby não quer ser um elfo doméstico, Dobby quer ser um elfo livre. – disse o pequeno elfo, os olhos âmbar repletos de lágrimas.

_ William Dobby, meu filho, não fique triste, Marie sabe que um dia Dobby será um elfo livre, está escrito no seu destino. Marie acredita que Dobby vai encontrar uma boa pessoa que vai libertá-lo. Se é esse seu sonho, jamais desista. Mas agora, não chore, venha, Marie vai cuidar de William Dobby. – disse a mãe de Dobby, abraçando mais ainda o filho. O pequeno elfo retribuiu o abraço, um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Aquele sorriso mecheu comigo, me fazendo chorar mais que o necessário.

Os olhos âmbar de Dobby brilharam de excitação com a fala da mãe. E mesmo trabalhando para os Malfoys, Dobby jamais deixou de ser um bom elfo, ele realmente mereceu a liberdade, realizando um sonho, o qual lhe pertencia desde sua infância. Eu sorri com aquela lembrança, a qual me tocou profundamente. Então, tudo começou a girar, eu estava voltando à realidade.

Que lembrança bonita, ficará guardada em um lugar especial. Ah Dobby, eu lhe devo minha vida por ter me salvado aquele dia, se não fosse você talvez o mundo hoje estivesse sendo governado por Voldemort. Eu jamais vou me esquecer de você e daquele seu enorme sorriso de satisfação, o mesmo sorriso que vi em sua lembrança mais especial do passado e que lhe preencheu quando morreu em meus braços.

Dobby, você sempre foi um elfo livre, desde o momento que desejou por isso. Mesmo que trabalhasse para os Malfoys, no fundo, você sabia que seria libertado, só precisava esperar por isso. E por esse motivo que você lutou até o fim, que jamais desistiu, que morreu sorrindo... Eu sou grato a você, me ajudando sempre que eu precisei. Nunca entendi realmente o motivo de tanta disposição, afinal eu só colaborei para sua liberdade. Agora, eu compreendo perfeitamente o laço que criou comigo, um laço eterno de gratidão e de amizade, simplesmente porque eu lhe ajudei a realizar seu maior sonho, que também era o de sua mãe.

Agora, olhando para a penseira, meus olhos se encontravam marejados de lágrimas, o nariz provavelmente vermelho, a face da mesma cor. Droga Dobby, por que você teve que morrer? Tanta gente poderia ter morrido no seu lugar... Você, Sirius, Dumbledore, meus pais, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin, todos eles não mereciam ter partido. Mas, no fim, conseguimos salvar o mundo das trevas, não é verdade? Essas pessoas especiais para mim, deixaram um vazio em meu peito, entretanto, me proporcionaram excelentes lembranças, as quais eu jamais vou esquecer. Obrigado por tudo...

_ Harry, estamos prontos, vamos? Ronald deve estar impaciente já com a nossa demora, conhece o meu irmão, se não aparecermos logo lá, provável que venha até nós pela rede de pó de flu, procurar saber porque estamos demorando tanto. – gritou Ginny para mim, despertando-me de meus devaneios insanos.

_ Já estou indo ruivinha. – respondi, abrindo um imenso sorriso e enxugando as lágrimas. Guardei a lembrança no frasco e o fechei, depositando-o com carinho em meu armário, em um lugar especial, cuja legenda era: "Lembrança de Dobby, um elfo livre." Fechei a porta do armário e sorrindo de felicidade, esta devido ao fato de agora saber que fui o responsável pela realização de um sonho antigo de um pequeno elfo doméstico, sai atrás de minha família, pronto para mais um natal tranquilo e desprovido de preocupações.

O mundo agora descansa em paz, graças a muita gente, mas principalmente, a um ser em destaque, William Dobby. Todos o agradecem por sua determinação e coragem, eu o admiro, meu querido amigo. Um dia nós vamos nos encontrar novamente, não importa onde esteja. E com estas divagações, eu peguei minha varinha e sai de meu quarto, correndo para abraçar meus filhos.

Obrigado, William Dobby, o elfo livre.

The End.


End file.
